Behavioral Scientists have an important role in identifying factors that impact adherence and disease progression in a comprehensive AIDS Research Program. This application requests for support for The Behavioral Adherence Retention and Recruitment (BARR) Core of the UCLA Center for AIDS Research. It was developed to provide an infrastructure for behavioral consultation and collaboration within UCLA and with other universities, the community and countries. With the development of new technologies to measure disease progression, and risk reduction, multidisciplinary collaborations are needed to address issues including behavioral adherence and access to care. Increasing rates of infection among women and ethnic minority group members require that diverse populations be included in HIV research, treatment, and clinical trials. Past collaboration between behavioral, basic, and clinical scientists at UCLA have laid the groundwork for the Core. The BARR Core will provide behavioral science research consultation to students, fellows, faculty and CBOs in areas identified as influencing medical and behavioral adherence in HIV prevention and treatment. The Core will: (a) provide consultation on: psychosocial factore affecting sexual risk reduction, trauma and violence, stress and coping, substance abuse, neuropsychosocial and psychiatric assessment, acculturation and assimilation, and recruitment and retention of diverse populatins; (b) assist in the development of work with all populations affected by the AIDS epidemic; (c) foster University-wide partnerships among HIV investigators to establish multidisciplinary teams; and (d) provide linkages with studies of behavioral adherence. The BARR faculty is comprised of researchers with expertise in the areas of Core focus and HIV positive and negative men, women and children from a variety of ethnic groups. Members of the Core have worked with multidisciplinary teams and have established collaborations with basic science and clinical Cores to ensure integrated research consultation. The mission of this Core is to promote behavioral science HIV/AIDS research at UCLA and the larger Los Angeles community and encourage multidisciplinary, community and international collaborations in basic, behavioral, and clinical research.